


I blame you

by LittleArtemis707



Category: Avatar the Last Airbender - Fandom, The Legend of Korra - Fandom
Genre: I Blame TikTok, M/M, please stop me, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleArtemis707/pseuds/LittleArtemis707
Summary: Oh god why did I write this
Relationships: Vaatu/Unalaq
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	I blame you

**Author's Note:**

> For, Raava

Unalaq squirmed at the sensation of Vaatu crawling through his body, it wasn’t a terrible sensation but it wasn’t wholly pleasant.  
“ Relax, you are my vessel, and I would never harm you.” Vaatu’s croon reassured him.  
Even still, there was a unfounded...warmth spreading through him as the other reassured him.  
“ Raava has had centuries and lifetimes to bond with her host you know.” Came the dark spirits voice again, his tendrils of dark energy coaxing along Unalaq’s arms.  
“ Wait. what are-“  
He grunted as he felt the spirit tangle within him, looking for something.  
“ What are you looking for?” He asked, his voice taking on a edge he did not intend to have.  
“ A way to connect with you, a powerful way that not even Raava has done.”  
“ Yes well it feels like your-“ he groaned when the spirit reformed and pushed him down against the hollow of the tree of time. 

Oh fuck this we’re getting straight to the beef baby 

Unalaq was a withering mess as he felt the tendrils of the dark spirit pulse through him, his clothing Was a mix of tattered and pulled from his body. He was a shivering mess and Vaatu was relentless in his pounding. 

He was so close. So so close and everytime he tried to clench around that thick hot tendril inside of him, the spirit would stop.

They’d been at it for a hour now. Or maybe days all things considering. 

“ Interesting how against this you were. Now you can’t get enough of it.”  
Unalaq wanted to remind the other that he’d never been against...bonding. But he’d been surprised about this interesting way to do so.  
He also couldn’t answer, given the tendril stuffed in his mouth. 

“ Come on now, Give me some showmanship.” 

Unalaq grunted and arched his body up at the looming spirit. His hands and legs of course were restrained so it helped give him some leverage.  
Vaatu turned him over and relentlessly railed him. 

Whatever demonic spend he imagined was nothing like the actual fluid itself.  
There was weight to it of course, and it filled every inch of him. But it was obscenely hot, and it actually tingled inside of him.  
And it seemed, every tendril could spend. The one in his mouth, the one trailing over his chest and stomach.  
One even got some on his cheek.  
Vaatu pulled away just as fast as he could appear, and left the man panting and trembling on the floor of the tree of time.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back at it again and my hand is better but I have little time to write so this was a good warmup I guess. Back to Amon and Yuiko yeet


End file.
